Una semana
by KiraMellark
Summary: ¿Y si todos las personas que asisten al Sweet Amoris cambiaran de género por una semana?
1. Prólogo

**Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemov. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Prólogo.**

— Bien... ¿Qué iba a hacer?... Ay santo Dios... En fin... — murmuraba la bruja, metiendo cosas al azar en un caldero que tenía en medio de su _casa_ por llamar de alguna forma el lugar lleno de cosas extrañas como patas de araña o ojos de rana. Comenzó a maldecir a todo lo que se encontró; al gato negro que se infiltró en su casa a lo ninja sin que ella lo notara; a las figuras raras de humo que se formaban cada vez que echaba algo al caldero; a su reflejo cuando pasó frente al espejo, en fin. Luego, vio un reflejo en su caldero; Villa Amoris. — Lindo nombre... — soltó un suspiro y arrojó algo más al caldero, que cayó justo sobre el reflejo de un instituto. Al ver qué poción acababa de hacer, comenzó a reír. —. Esto será divertido.

Comenzó a escribir notas; todas decían:

_"Eh... ¡Holi! Escribo esta nota para pedirle disculpas a quien quiera que esté leyendo esto-sí, te hablo a ti que lees esto- por el repentino cambio de género. Sólo te pido que tomes un vaso con agua, te tranquilices y respires más pausadamente; esto solo durará una semana. Te recomiendo que durante una semana te llames de una manera que tu nombre sea del género contrario, ya que sería raro que te veas con cuerpo de mujer y la gente te llame 'Pedro', ¿no crees?_

_Att: Una personilla de por ahí."_

Sonrió y vio a todas las personas cuyo género sería cambiado e hizo notas para cada una de ellas. Al haber terminado-había olvidado por completo el hecho de que podría haber hecho magia y haber hecho una cantidad exacta de notas sin cansarse ni nada parecido-, las tomó todas y las arrojó al caldero. Le habría gustado ver la expresión de cada una de esas personas al ver que eran de otro género, pero no podía; había cosas más importantes que hacer... Bueno, en realidad no las había.

* * *

**Ok, sé que no soy la primera en imaginar a los personajes en género opuesto; pero como no sé dibujar bien, entonces me limito a escribir xD. En el próximo capítulo verán cosas que los traumaran de por vida (?) Okno.**

**Att: Neko-chan-NekoVampirezaChibiGirl.**


	2. El comienzo de la semana-Parte I

**Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la semana-Parte I.**

— No. —

Nadie sabía por qué discutían esos dos en ese instante, la cuestión era que discutían otra vez y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. ¿Por qué? Porque el rubio estaba muy alterado cada vez que discutía con el pelirrojo, y Nathaniel alterado daba mucho miedo. El pasillo estaba vacío, excepto por Peggy claro que estaba espiando a los dos chicos a cierta distancia porque si la veían la quemarían viva-aunque de todas formas, la quemarían cuando se enteraran de que ella los había espiado.

— Sí. —

Nunca se decían mucha cosa. "Debes hacer esto y firmar aquello, sin olvidar que tienes que BAÑARTE, sucio." "Sucio tú, empollón." "Firma el puto papel, mierda." "No." "Si." y así por media hora.

Entonces Peggy vio algo que hizo que se cayera al suelo de espaldas mientras giraba como retrasada mental. Brillitos gays salieron de la nada y rodearon a los dos chicos-que no se dieron cuenta, seguían discutiendo- y... ¡los dos aparecieron TRAVESTIDOS!

— No... — tras decir eso, Castiel y Nathaniel estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Travesti! Espera, ¿qué?— dijeron al unísono, mientras se agachaban. — ¡ASUPUTAMADRE! —

Entonces, comenzaron a correr como retrasados mentales por toda la escuela, mientras los brillitos gays rodeaban también a los demás. Las notitas aparecieron largando arco-iris por detrás y cayeron cerca de ellos, que al leerla, Castiel-Female se desmayó y Nathaniel-Female es tan amorosa que la dejó tirada en medio del piso.

— ¡MIERDA! — chilló Kentin, mientras se miraba en un espejo mágico que nunca antes habían notado.

— Wii, soy mujer — dijo Alexy, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda-ya que los brillitos gays también le cambiaron la ropa. — ¡Mira, Armin, cambiamos de género! —

— Ajam... Que interesante Alexy... ¡MUERAN, PUTOOS~! — gritó Armin, mientras apretaba nerviosamente los botones de su PSP y agitaba los pies en el aire.

Kim se miró y se encogió de hombros. — Qué se le va a hacer. —

— Soy tan sexy en hombre~ — dijo Ámber, luego de haber empujado a Kentin-Female lejos del espejo, mientras se miraba y hacía poses gays frente el espejo.

— Si... Genial. — Charlotte se puso las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras miraba de lado a Li que chillaba como una niñita-que originalmente lo era, pero ahora era hombre y se veía muy homosexual.

— SI yo siguiera siendo mujer, te violaría ~ —

— E-Esto se si-siente raro... — murmuró Violeta, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, desacomodando un poco sus cabellos.

— ¡Mírale el lado positivo! ¡Al menos, ahora Alexy te querrá! — dijo una positiva Sucrette, mientras la tomaba de los hombros. —. SI es que los brillitos no cambiaron su gusto otra vez... —

— ¡Soy la única a la que ésto le incomoda! — chilló Rosalya, mientras golpeaba el piso con el pie. — Me veo muy gay con ésta ropa — se lamentó, mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

— Oigan... ¿¡Y LYSANDRO!? —

— Mierda... — entonces, el celular de Rosalya comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Hola? —

— _Si... esto... Rosa, me perdí... Y me veo como mujer... —_

Todos se golpearon la cabeza con la mano con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Te perdiste buscando tu libreta, ¿verdad?! — gritó Sucrette, muy alterada.

— _Eh... —_ rió nerviosamente.

La mano en la cabeza otra vez, ésta vez con una gota en la frente.

* * *

Rosalya había encontrado a Lysandro-se había perdido en el gimnasio- y lo llevó a la sala de Aula B, donde se encontraban en ese momento. Sucrette arrastró por los pies a Castiel, quien seguía desmayada. Rayos, la bruja tenía razón, llamar a los chicos con nombres de hombre siendo que son mujeres suena muy **raro**. Nathaniel también entró. Se olvidaron completamente de Peggy.

— Ok, la nota que suelta arco-iris decía que sería una buena idea que cambiáramos de nombre a uno del género contrario, lo cual me parece una buena idea a decir verdad — comenzó Sucrette, tras lanzar una tiza a Armin para que prestara atención. —. Yo los nombraré a todos. —

— ¡NO! — chillaron todos, haciendo que más tizas salieran volando, junto con el borrador el cual estampó contra la cabeza de Ámber que se desmayó.

— ¿Alguien más? — dijo con aura negra, tomando el borrador en sus manos y haciendo amague de lanzarlo. Todos negaron. — Empezaremos con los chicos. Nathaniel... —

— ¡Nathalie! — gritó Rosalya, poniendose de pie. Sucrette la miró mal.

— No interrumpan... Pero es que ese nombre es tan bonito que aceptaré ese nombre. Nathaniel; tu serás Nathalie —

— ¿Y yo? — dijo la pelirroja, impaciente.

— ¡Cállate, tablón! —

La venganza es tan dulce.

— Kentin, tu serás Kenia —

— Claro — dijo ella, con la boca llena de galletas. Se atragantó y escupió todo. — . Mis galletas — dijo sollozando.

— Mis más sentidos pésames — murmuró Sucrette, mirando como-ahora- Kenia se arrodillaba dramáticamente.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡YO SOY UNA CHICA! — chilló Armin, que recién acababa de soltar su PSP. Se puso de pie y corrió por todo el salón, gritando "Soy una chica". Alexy la tomó y la golpeó en la cabeza.

— Muy bien, Alexy será Alexa y Armin será Amelia — dijo, a lo que la-ahora- Alexa asintió, mientras se ataba su largo cabello azul en una coleta. Amelia se acomodó la bufanda nerviosamente. — Tablón... es decir, Castiel, será Casandra. — la pelirroja se puso de pie e hizo pose de súper modelo.

— Soy tan sexy — dijo, acomodándose la camiseta que ahora le quedaba algo corta. — No me mires así, delegada homosexual, ya sé que me envidias por mi sensualidad —

— Cállate, TABLA-DE-PLANCHAR — dijo Nathalie. —. Al menos yo si tengo pechos~ —

Casandra no dijo nada, sólo infló las mejillas.

— ¡KYA~! ¡CASANDRA SE VE MUY LINDA ASÍ~! — y Rosalya se puso a pellizcarle las mejillas.

— Lysandro, tu serás... Etto... —

— Lysette — murmuró, mientras miraba su largo cabello blanco que terminaba en las puntas de color negro. Sucrette sonrió.

— Ámber, serás Andrew. Charlotte, serás Charlie. Li, serás Lian. Rosalya, serás Ross. Kim, serás... mierda... Ejem, sigamos, luego te digo. Melody, serás Matthew y me importa un cuerno que no se parezca. Violeta, serás Victor, lo mismo que dije antes. Karla, serás... Kenia, ¿le prestas tu nombre a ésta cara de chango... ejem? ¿Si? Gracias, serás Kentin. Ok, Kim, seras Kenneth, lo mismo que le dije a Melody y Violeta. Iris, serás Ian Y YA LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES. —

Tomó aire, ya que no lo había hecho en ese monólogo, y todos asintieron-aunque la mayoría se perdió a la mitad.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Ross, mirándolo.

— No tengo la menor idea... —

— Hasta que sepamos qué nombre ponerte, seguirás siendo Sucrette — dijo Casandra. Sucrette tuvo una gota en la frente y asintió.

* * *

— I'm sexy and you know it — cantó por milésima vez en el día Casandra, mientras Lysette la miraba y escribía algo en su libreta-al fin la tenía. — ¿Qué mierdas escribes... Lysette? —

— Estoy intentando escribir una canción sobre lo raro que se siente ser mujer. —

— Eso es ofensivo — oyeron una tercer voz. La peliblanca alzó la mirada y la pelirroja hizouna mueca.

— No te quejes, tab... ¡MIERDA, NO PUEDO INSULTARTE AHORA! — se lamentó Casandra, mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza.

— Tabla-de-Planchar~ — musitó con una gran sonrisa.

Otra vez; la venganza es dulce.

— Chicos, algo muy cómico está pasando allá adentro — dijo Ross, que salió de la nada, haciendo que los tres se pusieran de pie.

Al entrar, la directora estaba desmayada en el piso con Nathalie y Matthew agitándola agresivamente, mientras Farrés miraba a cierta distancia y Boris simplemente estaba acurrucado en un rincón en posición fetal con un pulgar en la boca.

— Cambiaron de género... cambiaron de género... cambiaron de género... — lo repitió una y otra vez. Casandra se le acercó y le dio una cachetada para espabilarlo.

— Ya cállese, viejo —

— ¡LAPUTAMADREQUELOPARIOALQUEHIZOESTO! — despertó gritando la directora, mientras agitaba los brazos golpeando a Matthew y Nathalie.

— ¡GOLPEÓ A LOS CHICOS! — gritó Alexa.

— ¡LA DENUNCIAREMOS CON... CON... CARTOON NETWORK! — dijo Kenia, a lo que todos la miraron. — ¿Eso no es _bullyng_? —

— ... Demasiado tonta para mi gusto —dijo Sucrette. Todos asintieron mientras Kenia sonreía nerviosa y ladeaba la cabeza, haciendo que sus cortos cabellos cayeran hacia un lado.

* * *

Ok, no describí mucho a los chicos. Pero, ¡son prácticamente iguales, sólo que de otro género! (Por ejemplo, me imagino a Rosalya/Ross con el pelo igual de largo, pero vestida como hombre y con expresiones de hombre). Hasta se visten parecido x3 Sólo que Nathalie y Lysette, por ejemplo, usan falda en vez de pantalón. Pero, si lo prefieren, en el próximo capítulo los describo igual x3.

No soy buena con el humor T^T. Ni yo me río xD. Y gracias a **PennyLane98**, **La muerte azul**(tremendo nickname xD), **Ranita****-3(no me dejaba poner tu nickname xD)** y **Lyss-chan**(te prohíbo robarte mi historia (?)

Saludiños del futuro n_n/ *les lanza corazoncitos gays a todos* Y ESCRIBÍ ESTO EN UN DÍA, POR ESO TAN FEO~(y corto) :C


	3. El comienzo de la semana-Parte II

**Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Primer día de la semana, parte II: ¿Cosas de chicas?**

Tras haber tranquilizado a la Directora y haber callado a Boris, todos se sentaron en sus lugares y miraron como el profesor Farrés arrastraba los pies hasta su escritorio.

Éste, cansado, se sentó en un asiento y los miró a todos, uno por uno. Suspiró nervioso y golpeó con su lápiz el escritorio. — Primero; Kentin, o como sea, tienes un cero por decir lo de Cartoon Network. Maldita ignorante. Segundo; ¿tengo que aprenderme todos sus nombres de nuevo? —todos asintieron con lentitud y Farrés se acarició las sienes con dos dedos. — Pueden hacer lo que quieran hoy, pero no salgan de las salas como alguien hace todos los días. Sucrette, siéntete tocado. Y no, Ámber o como-te-llames-ahora, no puedes ir al baño a toquetearte. Sucio.

Casandra estalló en carcajadas, recibiendo todas las miradas.— ¿Qué?

Nadie dijo nada y todos se pusieron a hacer idioteces. Nathalie se colgó del armario buscando algo, Lyssete buscó su libreta, Casandra siguió riéndose como si estuviera drogada-y quizás lo estaba; no lo sabían- y cosas cools.

Hasta qué...

—¡Profesor, Kenia-Kentin está tirando cosas por la ventaaaaaaa...! —y, cuando miraron, lograron ver que la ventana estaba rota y cómo Alexa caía por la misma. Entonces, el profesor se puso de pie y, en vez de mirar a la pobre peli azul, le dijo a los alumnos que lo siguieran y subieron todos a la sala del segundo piso.

—¿Cuándo fue la última clase? —Matthew alzó la mano.

—A comienzo de año, profesor.

—¿Tanto? Bien, tomen cosas tóxicas y mezclen esos líquidos en los cosos esos de vidrio. Y Kentin-Kenia, deja de tirar cosas por la ventana o te pondré otro cero por estúpida.

Sí, quizás no hablaba bien por el micrófono, pero cuando estaba solo con sus alumnos era todo un jarcor.

—Profesor, ¿qué hace Andrew en nuestra clase? —preguntó Nathalie, mientras miraba como su hermana/o lanzaba líquidos azules y verdes en un mismo frasco.

—Ni puta idea.

Y siguieron toda la clase explotando cosas, lanzándose frascos y golpeando los bancos exigiendo comida que nadie les daría.

—¡Farrés!

—¡El diablo! —chilló el mencionado.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Quiere mi alma —volvió a chillar, mientras los alumnos se detenían y se ponían a rezar porque su profesor saliera vivo de esa. Porque los trataba de ignorantes y estúpidos, pero nunca daba clases y eso era suficiente como para amarlo.

Salió con un rosario-collar con cruz, obvio- en medio de las manos. Entonces la Directora lo arrastró lejos.

—A que no sabe qué encontré en el aula.

—¿Sillas? ¿Tizas? ¿Pizarra? ¿Un cadáver? ¿A Hitler? ¿Un pavo? ¿Calzones?

—¡La ventana rota y Alexy Mujer colgando de un árbol! Pero sólo me importa la ventana —dijo, agitando las manos dramáticamente, diciendo lo último poniéndose en pose de Lysandro. Sí, la pose de Lysandro es famosa.

—Oh, no tengo idea de qué sucedió. Estuve todo el día con los chicos arriba haciendo experimentos. Vaya a preguntarles si quiere —se defendió el hombre, mientras le señalaba el Aula donde los chicos estaban sentados. La Directora lo miró fulminante y caminó hasta el Aula, justo cuando uno de los chicos hacía explotar algo.

Se oyó un "Booom" y se vio todo el humo cubriendo a la Directora y al chico que hizo el experimento. Éste era nada más y nada menos que Casandra, que se había aburrido y mezcló todo lo que encontró. Se sacó las gafas protectoras y vio a la Directora, llena de humo.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar; hasta Lysette se rio de eso. Entró Farrés y les hizo señas raras que nadie entendió hasta que les hizo la seña de silencio, haciendo que todos se callaran. La Directora se sacudió el rostro y escupió polvo que le había entrado en la boca. Miró a Casandra la cual hizo una cruz con los dedos.

—¡Sal, demonio! —chilló con su nueva voz femenina. Todos la quedaron mirando... entre las piernas-malpienso-.

—Cas... tienes... sangre entre las piernas —le dijo Lysette, mientras señalaba ese lugar.

Se miró automáticamente la zona mencionada y chilló como gata dando a luz. —¡Me desangro! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! — gritó mientras se lanzaba al suelo y se hacía bolita. Las que habían sido mujeres antes estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Le vino la regla! —chilló Ross, mientras los demás reían. La pelirroja los miró confundida.

—¡Dejen de reírse y ayúdenme! ¡Me estoy desangrando aquí abajo! —chilló.

—Sucrette, tu te llevas súper genial con este cabeza de kétchup, explícale qué le está pasando —dijo Matthew.

—Debería saberlo. Es un idiota.

—¡¿Cómo que idiota?! ¡Insensible! ¡Malvada! —dijo con voz llorosa. Todos arquearon una ceja y entonces volvió a revolcarse. —Me duele... Me duele... —murmuró, abrazándose a sus piernas. Pegó un salto. —¡Soy feliz! ¡YEAH, PARTY HARD TODA LA NOCHE! —y volvió a lloriquear por lo que le habían dicho. —Son todos unos insensibles. Nadie me quiere —murmuró, mientras jugaba con un mechón rojizo de cabello.

—¿De verdad somos así? —preguntó el peliblanco de ojos dorados, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Todos asintieron lentamente sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

—¡Los amo a todos! —gritó, mientras abrazaba a Nathalie que la miraba como si tuviera frente a sus ojos al mismo diablo. —Te odio.

—Ve a teñirte las raíces del cabello, pinche teñida mal formada de nacimiento.

Entonces echaron a Casandra porque estaba insoportable y nadie la quiere. Y fue cuando quedaron en silencio por un corto lapso de tiempo; pero estamos en el Sweet Amoris y siempre tiene que suceder algo.

—¡VOLVÍ! —chilló Alexa, abriendo la puerta de una patada. Todos la miraron menos Amelia, que estaba jugando con su PSP en un rincón de la sala. Estaba cubierta de hojas y ramas, además de tener tierra en todo el rostro y estar manchada de sangre. —¡Kenia, me lanzaste por la ventana! ¡Te la verás conmigo! —gritó hasta desgargantarse y se abalanzó sobre la castaña de ojos verdes, que inmediatamente le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago. —¡HIJA DE...-!

La siguiente pelea está censurada por insultos y violencia. Ah, son tan adorables que quiero vomitar arcoíris.

Luego de calmar a las niñas, la Directora los miró a todos. —Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos hoy, deberán retirarse del establecimiento antes de lo esperado.

La miraron confundidos porque no entendieron ni pío de lo que la mujer regordeta que estaba aún limpiando sus gafas.

—¡Que podemos irnos antes! —tradujo Matthew, mientras se ponía de pie. Todos gritaron y se fueron corriendo sin despedirse ni nada parecido.

_Primer persona: Sucrette._

La muchacha de cabello marrón caminó hasta su casa sosteniendo la mochila en su mano derecha. Como vivía cerca del instituto, no tenía necesidad de hacer mucho camino. Llegó a su casa antes de lo esperado, incluso cuando fue tan lento que una tortuga le habría ganado en una carrera. Se metió a su casa sin saludar ni avisar que había llegado, lanzó todo por ahí y se sentó en el living.

Estaba muy tranquilo allí, haciendo cosas que hacen los machos que se respetan-como usar pantuflas de perrito- hasta que golpearon la puerta. Se puso de pie flojamente y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola! —dijo una niña, muy feliz. —¿Está Sucrette?

—Yo soy Sucrette, cariño. ¿Sucedió algo? —dijo con una gran sonrisa. La niña arqueó una ceja y pegó un grito que oirías aunque hubieras estado a muchas cuadras a la redonda.

—¡Mamá! ¡Un violador asexual! —chilló y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sucrette cerró la puerta y pensó en lo traumada que quedaría la pobre niña.

_Segunda persona: Casandra._

Llegó a su casa como media hora después de haber salido del colegio, porque estuvo ocupada coqueteando con unos chicos de por allí. Sólo se imaginaba la reacción que tendrían cuando se enteraran de que era chico...

Que travesti sonó eso.

Bien, abrió la puerta luego de media hora de buscar la llave entre sus cosas y, al abrirla, una sombra negra-no me digas, pensé que azul- se le lanzó encima. Cuando despertó del shock, se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Demonio el que se le había lanzado. Le mostraba agresivamente los dientes y gruñía de tal manera que le escupió todo el rostro y le hizo un enjuague que la muy sucia no se había hecho a la mañana en la cara. Ésta lo miró mal y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra mágica que no sabía de donde había sacado y no quería saber. Lo arrastró dentro de la casa y entonces notó porque lo habían atacado.

—¡Huelo a florsitas! ¡Qué asco! —dijo, mientras se olía la ropa y luego hacía cara de asco. —Tengo asquito de mi propia existencia...

Se fue a hacer ejercicio para sudar y volver a tener olor de machote.

_Tercera persona: Lysette._

No podemos saber, se perdió a mitad de camino. Leigh sigue buscándola; cualquier información avisen a el número 555-9706-patata.

_Cuarta y Quinta persona: Alexa y Amelia._

Alexa tomó a Amelia de sus negros cabellos y la arrastró como pudo mientras ésta gritaba groserías y pateaba a la gente que se le cruzaba por delante. Varios chicos intentaron ayudarla a pasar de nivel, pero ella los mordió a todos porque es muy dulce cuando se trata de vídeo juegos. Llegaron a su casa y, al abrir la puerta, sus padres pegaron un salto al estilo Mario Bros.

—¡Cielo, te dije que un día Alexy terminaría por travestirlos a ambos! —dijo la mujer, sorprendida, mientras señalaba a las dos gemelas que estaban paradas en la puerta.

—¡PUTOS ZOMBIES DE MIERDA! ¡MUERAN DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Amelia, ignorando completamente que estaba frente a sus padres.

—¡Yo no travestí a nadie! Fueron unos brillitos gays...

—Cariño, te dijimos que dejaras la droga de una vez —dijo su madre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Alexa frunció el ceño y siguió arrastrando a su hermana hasta su habitación. —¡No la vayas a querer violar!

Ah, las gemelas y sus adorables padres.

_Sexta y Séptima persona: Nathalie y Andrew._

Llegaron a su casa como cualquier otro día; entraron y corrieron a su habitación luego de que sus padres ni siquiera hubieran notado su cambio (pensaron que Nathalie era Ámber y que Andrew era Nathaniel los muy distraídos. Ah cuanta divagación en un solo paréntesis). Y no, nada más. Son muy aburridos.

_Cuarta persona: Lysette. Otra vez._

Ya la encontraron.

Leigh, obviamente, quedó muy sorprendido al ver el cambio en su hermano-ahora-hermana. Él no cambió, solo cambian los estudiantes.

Eso quiere decir... ¡YAOI GRATIS PA' LA BANDA! Ross x Leigh pues.

En fin, cambiemos de tema y veamos el primer día de Lysette en su casa con cambio de género.

—Así que... ¿todos cambiaron de género? —preguntó Leigh, algo confundido.

—Todos menos tú. Eso porque no eres estudiante del instituto, si no que salieras con Rosalya-Ross sería menos raro —respondió, mientras se acomodaba su vestido al estilo victoriano. Leigh suspiró y bajó la cabeza, tenía razón.

—¿Crees que puedan cambiarme de género a mi también? —Lysette se encogió de hombros.

—Con cirugías todo es posible —fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a buscar su libreta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Próximo capítulo: ¡La llegada de la zorr... digo, Laeti!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hasta aquí llega. Sé que me salen cortos, lo lamento.

Gracias a **Alba124**, **Aleaby**,** Ran**, , **La muerte azul **(sigo amando ese nickname x3), **Saroninas**, **Siiory **y **SakuritasLovers.**

Los amo a todos y por esos les lanzo amorsh. *Les lanza amorsh pa la gente*

Att: Neko-chan~


End file.
